


Thermostatic Squabbles

by very_important_army



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Opposites Attract, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: Minseok makes sure Chanyeol isn't watching before turning the thermostat down. After all, Chanyeol can get another blanket if he gets cold. What’s Minseok supposed to do, rip his skin off?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Thermostatic Squabbles

“Honey, I’m home!” Minseok calls out, pulling the beanie off his head and shaking out his hair, damp with sweat. He stomps the snow off his boots before carefully toeing them off, placing them neatly on the rack. 

The sound of socks shuffling against carpeted floors makes him look up. Chanyeol peers at him with his large eyes, the rest of his long body burrito-ed by a thick plaid blanket until only his fuzzy socks are visible. 

“Just looking at you is making me sweat,” Minseok groans playfully, shedding his winter jacket. And sure enough, the long-sleeved tee that he was wearing inside is damp with sweat. He pulls it off, strolling into his bedroom to toss his shirt, and after a second though, his jeans as well, into the hamper. “Wow, it’s toasty in here.” 

Chanyeol shuffles in after him, humming happily as he enters the warm room. “It’s below freezing right now, I don’t know how you’re sweating.” 

“It might be freezing outside, but it’s practically boiling in here,” Minseok groans, fanning himself. It doesn’t really help. “How high did you turn up the heat?” 

“Don’t you dare touch the thermostat!” Chanyeol warns, voice muffled. He must’ve buried his face in his blankets again. It’s not unusual for Minseok to walk into their bedroom and find a pile of fleeces with curly hair and two hands sitting in front of their piano. Minseok waits a few seconds for Chanyeol to start playing again, before furtively clicking the temperature down a few degrees. Chanyeol can get another blanket if he gets cold. What’s Minseok supposed to do, rip his skin off?

One quick shower to wash all the sweat off later, Minseok opens the fridge. There’s a pitcher of chilled water there for him at all times, and he pours himself a glass. While he’s at it, he makes some hot chocolate for Chanyeol, who hasn’t moved from his seat. He’s still fiddling with his music, bulky headphones around his ears. Minseok sets the mug on his husband’s desk. “It’s getting late,” he points out. “Are you going to sleep soon?” 

Chanyeol sips at the warm beverage with a happy, grateful hum. “I’ll join you in a bit, I’m just going to finish this up.” 

Minseok flops into bed. Despite turning the thermostat down earlier, it’s still a little too toasty for Minseok. He starfishes above the covers, an attempt to maximize surface area for cooling down. With the sheets still cool against his bare skin, he drifts off to sleep. 

He doesn’t wake up until the mass of thick, fluffy fabric that is Chanyeol fumbles over his legs in the dark. Chanyeol likes to sleep on the inside, closer to the radiator, so he has to clamber over Minseok’s outstretched limbs. Chanyeol has clearly turned up the temperature again, the radiator clanking as it works overtime, but then Chanyeol settles himself in front of the heatwave that emits from the wall. It’s fine, Minseok can deal with it. 

Chanyeol’s wearing that thick blue sweater that Minseok gave him, made of the softest yarn, and his favorite fuzzy pajama pants. He curls his tall body into a tight ball, pulling his blanket up under his chin. 

With Chanyeol folded up like this, Minseok is tall enough to wrap himself around the curve of his spine, bury his nose into the base of his neck. Chanyeol hums in delight, deep voice thickened with lethargy, and shifts impossibly closer to Minseok’s body heat. 

They may be the physical embodiments of fire and ice, but they make it work, somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself I'm Minseok


End file.
